Un San Valentín pasado por agua
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: El día de los enamorados protagonizado por los hijos de Ken y Kojiro: Romeo Wakashimazu y Karinne Hyuga. PARTE VI: Epílogo. FIC COMPLETO
1. Un mal día

"_**Un San Valentín pasado por agua"**_

**PARTE I: "Un mal día. Es un idiota pero…"**

- Un día perfecto - sonrió la rubia mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

Tenía cosas que hacer: salir a la compra y preparar el chocolate que ofrecería el día de los enamorados.

- Mañana es el día, no puedo perder mucho tiempo - comentó para sí mientras abría el armario y tomaba la ropa que pondría para salir.

Dejó encima de la cama su ropa y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Tomó una toalla y se la puso alrededor de su cuerpo para no mojar el suelo hasta llegar a su habitación. Se secó y se vistió, dejando de lado el uniforme de la escuela para llevarlo a la lavadora. Se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de baño y se soltó el cabello, el cual siempre lo llevaba recogido en una coleta (era una de las reglas de la escuela). Por fin estaba arreglada para salir…al pasar por la salita, su hermano le habló:

- ¿Vas a salir Karinne?

- Sí, voy a hacer un recado y ya vuelvo - le decía sentada en el hall de la casa calzándose los zapatos.

- Llévate las llaves porque no sé si saldré a casa de Romeo, o quizás venga él, aun no nos podemos de acuerdo.

- _Perfecto_ - sonrió de espaldas a él. - Mientras no me molestéis, podéis estar en casa todo el día.

- Qué rara está hoy - suspiró Apolo viendo como su hermanita salía por la puerta.

- Qué tonta…no sé si será buena idea ver hoy a Romeo…Bueno, da igual como sea - pensó que todo estaría bien ese día.

Por fin después de 20 minutos de camino llegó al supermercado. Al entrar se puso a buscar y rebuscar en su bolso algo que necesitaba.

- Maldición, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Dónde habré metido esa lista… - hablaba en voz alta sin percatarse que todo el mundo la miraba raro.

Salió a la calle y se sentó en un banco y allí despejó el contenido de su bolso para mirar bien si lo llevaba o no. Nada, aquel papel no aparecía por ningún lado.

- Piensa Karinne, piensa, ¿dónde lo habrás dejado?

Decidida, regresó a su casa otra vez para poder coger el dichoso papelito con lo que debía comprar para preparar el pastel de chocolate. Al llegar se dio cuenta que no llevaba encima las llaves de casa.

- Decididamente hoy no es mi día. _Sólo espero que el día de mañana me vaya mejor que hoy_ - pensó tocando el timbre, pero nadie le abría. ¿Al final su hermano había quedado en salir?

Tocó y tocó mil veces el timbre, el cual parecía quedaría "afónico" de un momento a otro… Al fin, como pensó, su hermano había salido, así que no tenía otro remedio que subirse hasta la ventana de su habitación, que siempre la dejaba abierta los días soleados. El problema era ¿cómo subiría hasta allí?, pensaba en alguna solución mirando hacia arriba, así que lo único que le quedaba era subirse y trepar por el árbol que estaba justo debajo de su ventana. Volvió a maldecir internamente todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. El escalar se le hacía un tanto complicado cargando su bolso y vestida con una minifalda, pero era lo único que podía hacer en aquella circunstancia. Por poco se cae cuando escuchó una voz burlándose de ella, una voz que provenía de… ¡la puerta de su casa!

- Vaya, la niña linda de los Hyuga subida a un árbol como si se tratase de un simple simio - se rió de ella el muchacho.

- Romeo - susurró la jovencita llena de vergüenza, pero pronto lo rojo de la vergüenza se convirtió en rojo furia.

- Bueno, pensándolo bien, se te ve muy pero muy bien ahí arriba pequeña - seguía riéndose sin dejar de mirarla descaradamente.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! No me mires, ¿qué te habrás creído, estúpido pervertido? - gritó llena de rabia, pero intentando taparse como podía, cosa que no le fue nada bien, por supuesto.

- Qué pena que me trates tan mal, yo que te iba ayudar a bajar. Bueno, así mejor, ya le diré a tu hermano cuando salga de la ducha que tiene un animalito enredado en el árbol, jajajajajajaja - ya se iba a meter en la casa cuando escuchó de nuevo a la rubia.

- ¡¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí sola!! ROMEOOOO………… - gritaba sin cesar.

- Esto me suena…ah, ya sé, jajaja la escena del balcón de Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, sólo que el balcón es un árbol y la bella Julieta parece más una mona, jajajajajajaja.

- Deja de burlarte y ayúdame a bajar - pidió la muchacha. Él iba a complacerla en ello cuando de nueva cuenta volvió a escucharla. - ¿Se puede saber porqué no me has abierto la puerta cuando llamé hace unos minutos? - se indignó, poniendo mala cara.

- Si quieres que te ayude, te ayudo, pero sin reproches ni nada por el estilo - habló seriamente.

- _¿Ya terminó de burlarse?_ No sé, no me fío de ti, muy fácil que me lo pones - le contestó.

- Si no quieres, está bien, ahí te quedas, hasta que se lo diga a tu hermano, si es que me acuerdo de decírselo, claro - respondió dándose media vuelta para meterse a la casa.

- Está bien, pero apúrate - decía resignada.

- Con una única condición - sonrió de medio lado el joven.

- _Ya me suponía que esto era demasiado fácil._

- Cuando estemos abajo, quiero que me des un beso.

- _Pero qué se habrá creído este estúpido ¬¬_ Eres un pervertido, no sé si lo sabes.

- No todos somos perfectos, niña - sonrió complacido, acercándose más al tronco del árbol y comenzando a trepar.

- Oye, aún no te he dicho que sí a lo del beso.

- No creo que te niegues - dijo llegando a su lado por fin, extendiéndole su mano derecha para ayudarla a bajar. - Si quieres bajar, me tienes que dar la mano sino será un poco difícil que ambos bajemos.

Sin muchas ganas ella le sujetó la mano y los dos por fin tocaron tierra firme, sin darse cuenta de que estaban abrazados, muy juntos el uno del otro. Karinne intentaba evitar mirarlo por si se volvía a reír de ella, como siempre lo había hecho, pero lo que vio en el rostro de su amigo (si es que así lo podía llamar) le causó un temblor de arriba abajo, creyendo desmayarse en cualquier momento. La mirada seria y cautivadora del joven le daba un aire atractivo que jamás le había visto, y aunque en ese momento quería mandarlo a tomar por el viento, la idea del beso no le pareció tan descabellada como al principio.

Romeo, en su interior, no hacía más que reírse de la expresión de la rubia que reposaba contra el tronco del árbol y rodeada entre sus brazos. Para él siempre había sido una niña caprichosa e inmadura, y era la hermana de su mejor amigo, aunque quizás se podría decir que tanto ella y él eran amigos, una amistad un tanto rara ciertamente. Aunque por un lado se le hacía divertida aquella situación, por otro lado se dio cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento no supo: aquella muchachita a la que siempre trataba como una nena, ya no la sentía así; tenía un cuerpo de infarto, una melena rubia sedosa que le estaba gustando acariciar, unos ojos azules profundos, sintiéndose perder en ellos en cualquier instante y unos labios…que lo dejaban sin respiración. Se preguntaba internamente qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

El acercamiento de ambos era demasiado peligroso, cada uno producía un algo en el interior del otro que parecía estallar en cualquier momento. Y aquello sólo tenía una solución: el famoso beso.

- _¿Besarlo?, ¿no besarlo?_ - la mente de Karinne estaba hecha un lío, quería pero por otro lado se sentía indignada por las burlas de él; pero aquel momento sólo la incitaban a hacerlo y no reprocharse nada.

- _¿La beso o no la beso?_ - Romeo tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien… ¿cómo era posible que de un momento a otro la idea del beso no le pareciese un juego sino algo serio?

Ambos se dejaron llevar, sus respiraciones se confundían con el palpitar de sus corazones, sentían como si aquello no estuviese bien. Ella creyó que de un momento a otro él se separaría y se volvería a burlar; él sentía que ella en cualquier momento se escaparía de sus brazos… No tenían ningún impedimento salvo sus pensamientos, así que se dejaron llevar. La rubia sintió que se quemaba con el suave aliento de Romeo sobre su mejilla; por fin estaban a un solo paso de ese beso que les nublaba sus ideas y ¿porqué no decir la vista también?, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que Apolo había salido por la puerta principal al ver que estaba abierta y se topó con semejante escenita.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿qué pasa aquí? - preguntó algo malhumorado.

- Ah, nada Apolo, sólo que tu hermanita quiso subirse al árbol para ayudar a bajar un gatito que estaba atrapado y bueno, al final la ayudé a bajar - dijo recuperándose un poco del pequeño susto que se llevó al saber que su amigo estuviese observándolos desde hace rato.

- ¿Y tú Karinne? ¿has terminado de hacer tu recado? - la miró esperando la respuesta de su hermana menor.

- Pues resulta que olvidé la lista de lo que tenía que comprar y tuve que regresar y como me olvidé las llaves, llamé al timbre, y mientras esperaba a que me abrieseis escuché un gatito maullar desde el árbol - contestó siguiendo la mentirilla del moreno.

Y sin decir más regresó corriendo metiéndose a la casa.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**-------------------------------------------------******

**Romeo Wakashimazu es un personaje creado por Aly Vieri ****  
****Apolo y Karinne Hyuga son mis nenes xD ******

**Bueno, se supone que esto iba a ser un minific de un sólo capítulo pero como que siempre me paso, pues nada, que será unos cuantos capitulillos, no muy largos (espero**** xD****  
****Me atrasé un poco en escribirlo pero no pude hacerlo antes por los exámenes y todo el trabajo que tuvimos los últimos días en clase uu**


	2. Preparando un chocolate

**PARTE II: "Preparando un chocolate. ¿De verdad siento algo por él?"**

- Porqué me parece a mí que me estabais mintiendo - habló Apolo cuando ambos muchachos se hubieron quedado solos.

- Eso es, amigo, suposiciones tuyas. ¿O es que estás celoso? - inquirió divertido el joven Wakashimazu.

- No, no estoy celoso, sólo que no me parece bien que tuvieseis ninguna relación vosotros dos.

- ¿Lo dices por Izumi?

- No lo digo solo por ella, sino por vuestra diferencia de edad… mi hermana es muy niña aún.

- Eso, Apolo, no es cierto del todo, me he dado cuenta que ya no es tan niña como la hemos visto siempre.

- Aunque así sea, tú eres como eres y yo sé como es ella, sigue siendo la niñita caprichosa de mamá y papá, que hace todo lo que se le antoja. Y aunque al final terminaseis juntos, no me gustaría saber que mi hermanita sufre por culpa tuya; eres mi mejor amigo pero hay cosas que no te perdonaría.

- Te entiendo, igualmente yo estoy con Izumi y dudo que me fije siquiera en la pequeña Karinne - decía las palabras aun sin creérselas del todo.

Ajena a esta conversación, Karinne por fin tenía la lista de alimentos en sus manos mirándola mientras tomaba lo que necesitaba metiéndolo en el carrito de la compra.

- Veamos, necesito el paquete de chocolate ¿1 kilo? A ver qué encuentro… ¡Bingo! Esto me sirve - murmuró en voz baja tomando en sus manos lo que quería. - Mantequilla y leche hay en casa, pero no estará de más comprar un par de litros más… Galletas, mmm - se puso a pensar - creo que se han terminado esta semana, y si mal no recuerdo Apolo me pidió que le comprara un paquete, así que me llevaré dos, creo que me irá bien para la tarta. ¿Lacasitos y gominolas? Eso mejor lo compro en el kiosco que tienen mayor variedad de golosinas.

Con la compra ya hecha y después de haber pasado por el kiosco, se dirigió a su casa, ahora sí para preparar el dulce de chocolate.

Entró a la casa y sintió ruido en la planta superior.

- _Genial, Romeo sigue aquí, sólo espero que no se vuelva a burlar o no sé qué acabaré haciéndole ¬¬_ - pensaba mientras se calzaba las zapatillas.

Entró a la cocina y dejó en la encimera las bolsas de la compra. Subió a su habitación, que estaba frente a la de su hermano, y se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda para ponerse a cocinar. Volvió a bajar y dejó su ropa en el cuarto de lavandería. Regresó a la cocina y se puso el delantal blanco de su madre.

- ¡Manos a la obra! - exclamó entusiasmada.

Sacó de las bolsas de la compra lo necesario para la preparación del pastel, y buscó la receta para seguir cada uno de los pasos.

Al rato se dirigió a uno de los armarios y de ella extrajo una olla; y de la nevera cogió la mantequilla. Puso la olla en el fuego y vertió en ella 750ml de leche y una cucharada de mantequilla y esperó hasta que empezase a hervir, volviendo a añadir el chocolate poco a poco para que no se formasen grumos, como bien decía en la receta. Siguió removiendo uniformemente hasta que la mezcla de chocolate estuvo bien suavecita.

Mientras mojaba las galletas en un plato hondo con la leche restante (250ml), su mente vacilaba en lo que realmente sentía por aquel chico. No era nuevo para la rubia aquel sentimiento hacia él, pero no podía negar que le molestaba que la tratase como si fuese una niña, ciertamente mentiría si dijese que no era la niñita de papá. Su hermano siempre se lo había dicho, y ahora se daba cuenta que aquella actitud solo hacía que Romeo la viese como siempre: una niñita boba y caprichosa.

Se debatía en si de verdad sentía algo por él o no…todo aquello era muy complicado.

Despertó de su trance cuando se dio cuenta que la mitad de las galletas estaban deshechas.

- No debí ponerlas a remojo…ahora ya no sirven - uu así que volvió a tomar unas cuantas galletas más, esta vez dejando su mente libre de cualquier otro asunto que no fuese la elaboración del bendito pastel.

De otro armario cogió un recipiente para darle forma de corazón a la tarta. Y siguiendo de nuevo la receta, puso una capa del chocolate que seguía en la olla (con el fuego ya apagado desde hacía rato) y por encima una capa de galletas mojadas (para darle jugosidad a la tarta), de nuevo otra capa de chocolate y otra de galletas hasta llegar a la última capa.

Por fin dejó el pastel en la nevera y lo dejó enfriar una hora…

Mientras transcurría la hora, se puso a lavar los cacharros y a limpiar todo lo que había ensuciado. Miró el reloj y aún quedaba media hora más, así que decidió ir a hacerles una visita a su hermano y a Romeo. Dejó su delantal colgado en una de las sillas y subió silenciosamente las escaleras. Al llegar frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Apolo recordó que necesitaba algo, así que para ello tendría que mentirle a su querido hermanito…

- ¡Toc, toc!

- Entra Karinne - escuchó la voz del hijo mayor de los Hyuga.

- Apolo quería pedirte un pequeñito favor - le puso ojos de corderito.

- Qué quieres - le contestó con pocas ganas.

- Necesito que vayas al supermercado, que me olvidé de comprar nata, ¿podrías ir? Que te acompañe Romeo… Y hablando de ese amigo tuyo ¿dónde está? ¿Ya se fue?

- No, bueno, sí, pero regresa en un momento. ¿Necesitas eso urgentemente?

- Sí, por favor.

- Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer ahora.

Salió y bajó las escaleras para salir, seguido de su hermanita.

- Cuando regrese Romeo le abres la puerta, ¿está bien?

- Claro, no te preocupes - y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por hacerle el recado.

Al perderlo de vista, subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró de nuevo a la habitación de su hermano.

- ¿Dónde estarán? - se preguntó mirando por todas partes.

Al fin, junto al armario divisó la mochila de Apolo que solía llevar a la universidad y encontró lo que necesitaba.

- Sorry hermanito, pero lo necesito, ya Romeo te dejará las suyas - sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Romeo - se asustó.

- ¿Y Apolo salió?

- Sí, acaba de salir a hacer un recado.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces en el dormitorio de tu hermano? - inquirió dubitativo.

- Oye, no seas malpensado ¬¬ ¿Y se puede saber cómo entraste a la casa? - le respondió con otra pregunta.

- Yo pregunté primero.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues te quedarás con las ganas, porque no pienso responderte - decía arrogante.

- Con que esas tenemos ¿no? pues no te dejo salir por la puerta… - sonrió cínicamente poniéndose frente a la puerta para no dejarla pasar.

- Romeo - susurró tragando saliva. - ¿No me dejarás aquí todo el día encerrada, verdad?

- No precisamente, pero sí conmigo.

Él le extendió su mano izquierda y ella, como si de un impulso se tratase la tomó sin vacilar. Ambos se preguntaban qué pasaba por su interior cada vez que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro…ahora ya no había cualquier impedimento para ese beso que no se había concretado hacía horas. Esta vez fue ella quien, con ambas manos, sujetó las muñecas del chico, acercándose a él para besarlo… Un centímetro más y sus labios acabarían rozando; pero aquel beso nunca llegaría ya que en aquel preciso instante el teléfono empezó a sonar.

- No contestes Karinne - dijo con voz ronca el muchacho.

- Puede ser mi mamá o mi papá, o algo importante - decía con muy pocas ganas de contestar. - ¿Diga?... Ah, Apolo… ¿qué nata?... Aaaah, sí la nata, pues cualquier marca me sirve… Gracias, hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono, suerte que había uno en la habitación del joven Hyuga, y volvió a mirar al chico.

- ¿Era tu hermano? - habló en un tono bajito como si no quisiese que nadie le escuchase.

- Sí, en nada regresa a casa, así que es mejor que me dejes ir - decía no muy convencida.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? - se aventuró él a preguntar.

- Eso es lo mejor.

- ¿Todos en esta familia se rigen por lo que está bien y lo que está mal? - dijo con fastidio Romeo. Y en ese momento recordó las palabras de su amigo.

- No sé de qué hablas, déjame pasar Romeo.

Y sin mediar palabra él se apartó de la puerta dejando que la rubia saliese sin ningún otro contratiempo.

Los minutos pasaban, ella en la cocina sentada en una de las sillas con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa; él recostado en la cama de su amigo con los brazos bajo su nuca…ambos pensando en el otro.

El ruido de una puerta cerrándose, dio a entender a la rubia que su hermano ya había llegado. Se acercó a él, le dio las gracias y cogió la nata dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina, mientras él subía hacia su dormitorio.

- Estás muy pensativo, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó sin entender la actitud de su amigo, cuando entró a su habitación.

- No, no ocurre nada, sólo que estaba aburrido.

- Ah, y no sabrás que le pasa a mi hermana ¿verdad?

- ¿Tu hermana? No, no lo sé - mintió - ¿es que le pasa algo?

- Pensé que lo sabrías tú, como tiene esa cara de cordero degollado pues…no habrá pasado algo entre vosotros - se preocupó.

- No… bueno, sí pasó…hemos discutido, solo eso - volvió a mentir.

Sin creérselo mucho, se pusieron a estudiar para el test del día siguiente.

Aquella noche, ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño: Romeo por el simple hecho de que no sabía controlarse delante de la rubia, aquello tenía que terminar sí o sí al día siguiente, cuando la viese en casa de su amigo cortaría aquello que…¿cómo definir lo que había entre los dos? Quizás ella le atraía de una manera diferente de las demás chicas, pero era solo una niña… ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho Karinne y era un pervertido?

Karinne ya no sabía qué pensar de él, siempre había sido su amor imposible ¿a aquello se le podía llamar amor? Si nunca se habían llevado bien… Ahora se preguntaba cómo sería capaz de entregarle el chocolate que había preparado aquella tarde, sentía como algo dentro de ella palpitaba fuertemente, ¿sería deseo quizás? Tenía miedo, miedo a que ocurriese algo más entre ellos, con aquel simple beso que nunca llegó a realizarse, pero por otro lado estaba feliz porque sabía que no le era tan indiferente al muchacho como pensaba desde un principio.

Apolo era el típico hermano sobre-protector, odiaba que su hermana siempre hiciese de él lo que quería pero la quería, era su hermanita y siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla de cualquier patán que la hiriese. Su mente era todo un caos, por un lado estaba su hermana y por otro su mejor amigo. Sonrió pensando en que de verdad aquellos dos terminasen juntos; pero los conocía a ambos y sabía que aquella relación no duraría, no llegaría muy lejos…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**--------------------------------**

**En este fic, tanto Romeo como Apolo tienen 21 años y Karinne, 16. Así que es normal a que Apolo no le guste la posible relación que pudiesen tener su hermana y su amigo (aunque le gusta la idea de que estén juntos, eso no lo puede negar xD siempre y cuando sea por la felicidad de ambos).**

_**Gracias por tu review, Akane Koneko. Jeje, sí Romeo siempre ha sido un picarón, pero es buen chico (jeje, aunque no lo parezca). Los papás de los chicos están…de vacaciones, celebrando el día de los enamorados lejos de sus niños xD (te digo que son bien molestos cuando quieren, y más Karinne XD así que necesitaban un poco de intimidad para ellos…jaja quizás salgan en el último capítulo y le den una pequeña sorpresita a sus hijos jejeje). Ojalá te siga gustando ;)**_


	3. El día de los enamorados

**PARTE III: "El día de los enamorados. No es como yo creía"**

Cuando bajó a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa. Se veía todo delicioso.

- Apolo, tienes buena mano para la cocina - dijo de pronto, haciendo que su hermano se girase a verla.  
- Ya ves, dotes de culinario que heredé de papá, no como tú que cocinas tanto como mamá - sonrió divertido.  
- Oyeee, no te rías de mí - se indignó sentándose a la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.  
- Perdón señorita - se disculpaba con una reverencia.  
- Qué payaso eres.  
- Aunque tengo que aceptar que se te da muy bien la repostería, como a mamá…Vi el pastel - reconoció mientras comenzaban a desayunar.  
- … - nada, la chica no dijo nada, sólo se sonrojó pensando que ahora su hermano mayor supiese que estaba enamorada. Y cuando se enterase quien era ese "enamorado" sería capaz de matarlos a ambos. (NA¡¡Qué exagerada!! xD).

En el desayuno, ninguno de los dos habló, no había nada importante que comentar.

- Bueno, me voy, aún tengo que pasar por Romeo para ir a la Universidad.  
- Espera un momento Apolo - se apresuró a ir tras él. - ¿A qué hora sales hoy?  
- Pues sobre las dos y media¿porqué?  
- No nada, es que hoy hay un examen de recuperación (NA: A este paso soñaré con los benditos exámenes xD) y como no tengo que hacerlo te puedo esperar a la salida para venirnos juntos¿te parece?  
- Por mí todo bien - y por fin salió dejando a su pequeña hermana con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Qué había mejor que salir un viernes dos horas antes de clase?, se preguntaba la rubia tomando su mochila mientras salía del aula… Sí, había algo mejor: que hacía un sol radiante a mitad del mes de febrero y era el día de los enamorados. Suspiró.

Llegó a su casa, y allí tomó el pastel y envolvió la caja, donde estaba guardado, en papel de regalo con un estampado de corazones.

Caminó por las calles hasta que al fin llegó a la universidad donde estudiaba su hermano; sólo quedaban veinte minutos para que su hermano saliese de clase, así que se apresuró y tomando la llave de la taquilla de su hermano, la abrió. (NA: La llave fue lo que ella había robado a Apolo cuando había entrado a su habitación, en el capítulo anterior). Allí vio la foto de una chica¿sería la novia de su hermano? Sonrió pensando… Aunque también podría ser la novia de Romeo, ya que la taquilla era de ambos, pero se hizo la ilusión de que en realidad fuese novia de su hermano y no del chico que amaba. Con sumo cuidado depositó el paquete en la taquilla, la cerró y se fue a esperar a ambos muchachos en las escaleras.

Pronto el timbre sonó y Karinne esperó a que Romeo y Apolo se acercasen a la taquilla. Los divisó entre la multitud y los siguió.

- ¡Hola chicos! - saludó efusivamente la rubia.  
- Al final sí viniste Karinne.  
- Sí, es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, hermanito - dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- ¡Hola Karinne! - dijo el moreno que hasta ese momento sólo estaba siendo un espectador.  
- ¡Hola Romeo! - le decía en un tono indiferente. - ¿Nos vamos Apolo?  
- Aún no, tengo que coger mis libros en la taquilla - dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. - Me parece que la dejé aquí, qué raro - murmuró.  
- ¿Pasa algo amigo? - preguntó Romeo.  
- Pues es que no encuentro mi llave de la taquilla.  
- No te preocupes, abrimos con la mía. Quizás dejaste la tuya encima de la mesilla de noche de tu habitación.  
- Sí, supongo que fue eso.

Al momento en que la abrieron, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por el paquete, que tenía un gran lazo rojo, a juego con el estampado del papel de regalo.

- Vaya, vaya, eres todo un don Juan, Apolo - rió divertido Romeo. - De quién será ¿eh? - lo miró interrogativamente.  
- Romeo, no seas idiota¿no ves que esto es para ti? - rió ahora el chico Hyuga.  
- ¿Qué dices?  
- Sí, mira, aquí tiene una tarjetita con tu nombre. Bueno, te dejo con tu regalo de los enamorados, yo me voy con mi hermana para casa - decía despidiéndose soltando una carcajada.  
- Ey no, espera Apolo ¬¬ - gritó mientras corría tras de los hermanos Hyuga.

Los tres se fueron de camino a casa, mientras Romeo leía la tarjetita.

- Dice que me espera por la tarde en el parque junto a la fuente que está cerca de mi casa.  
- Vaya¿y quién es la enamorada? - preguntó Apolo.  
- Sí hombre, que lo pone y todo - dijo sarcástico - ¿no ves que esto es como una cita a ciegas? Aunque seguramente conozca a la chica.

Esa afirmación hizo que el corazón de Karinne diese un vuelco. Sólo esperaba que no pensase que era ella, y que no dijese nada en ese momento.

- ¿Y sabes de quién se puede tratar? - quiso saber Apolo.  
- No lo sé, pero seguro que no se trata de Izumi - dijo bajando la voz, así que Karinne no supo de lo que estaban hablando, puesto que se encontraba unos pasos detrás de los muchachos.

Después de esta conversación, ambos amigos se despidieron. Romeo se metió en su casa, intentando descifrar de quién podría ser aquel pastel.

-----------------------

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. Karinne se estaba arreglando para salir, tenía una cita con el chico Wakashimazu en media hora más. Ciertamente estaba muy nerviosa¿qué pasaría aquel día entre ellos? En su mente pasaban mil y una escenas de lo que podría ocurrir esa tarde. Miró por la ventana, el cielo se había vuelto gris de repente pero aún se notaba un ambiente caluroso en la calle.

Ya estaba lista, después de una hora por arreglarse se veía preciosa frente al espejo: su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido con una cinta con estrellas, de color azul, una camiseta larga azul hasta el codo con corazones blancos y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. De complementos llevaba puesto un cinturón blanco con corazones a juego con la camiseta. Y por supuesto no podía faltar un discreto maquillaje, para hacerle parecer adulta. Sólo faltaba unos pendientes, pero ella no encontraba nada que le sirviese para ese momento, así que decidió buscar en el joyero de su madre.

http://img236.imageshack.us/img236/5715/dollkarinnesz2.png

Al entrar a la habitación, hurgó entre las joyas y encontró unos pendientes de corazón, de oro, unos que, si no recordaba mal, habían sido regalo de Kojiro el día de su aniversario.

- No se dará cuenta que se los cogí. Cuando llegue a casa se los vuelvo a dejar en el mismo lugar y listo - sonrió mientras con gran delicadeza se los ponía.

Ahora sí estaba lista para salir. Se sentó en el borde de la entrada para calzarse, tomó sus zapatos blancos, y cuando ya estaba lista escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de ella.

- ¿No pensarás salir así, verdad?  
- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? - se molestó ella.  
- Pues no sé si te has fijado en el exterior, parece que va a llover. Deberías llevar un abrigo.  
- Una cosa es que parezca que va a llover, y otra, que llueva.  
- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir?  
- Saldré con una amiga a tomar algo - mintió, aun no estaba preparada para decirle a su hermano que estaba enamorada de Romeo y que era a él a quien iba a ver. - Adiós, te quiero mucho - se despidió como siempre, con un beso en la mejilla.

----------------------

Mientras en el parque, el joven Wakashimazu ya había llegado, pasaban cinco minutos de las cuatro y media, se sentía inquieto pero quería saber quien era la chica del pastel. Así que siguió esperando, hasta que divisó a alguien muy conocido para él. No sabía si alegrarse o fastidiarse cuando la vio. Ciertamente todos sus esquemas mentales se hicieron pedazos, no sabía que justo se podría tratar de ella.

- ¡Hola amor¿Qué haces por aquí?  
- ¿No fuiste tú la que me dejó una nota para quedar esta tarde? - preguntó con dudas.  
- ¿Yo qué? - alzó la ceja sin entender, pero ya no le dejó seguir hablando ya que se le abalanzó y le estampó un ardiente beso en los labios.

Romeo se dejó llevar por la impresión de aquel beso, cierto era que ya se habían besado antes pero aquello era algo distinto.

Ambos seguían besándose cuando una chica rubia llegó en ese momento al parque y vio la escena, no se lo podía creer, Romeo besándose con otra chica. Cuando vio de quien se trataba se quedó boquiabierta, era la chica de la foto que había en la taquilla de su hermano y de Romeo. Allí se quedó, mirándolos hasta que los dos tórtolos se separaron, y antes de que el chico la pudiese ver, se alejó del lugar caminando quien sabe a donde.

- Izumi¿qué haces? - cuestionó el joven aturdido aún, intentando tomar un poco de aire.  
- ¿Tú me preguntas que qué hago¿No se supone que hoy es el día de los enamorados? Te llamé a casa, pero como no estabas decidí salir con unas amigas, pero qué bueno que te encontré - sonrió provocativamente.

La sonrisa de ella, en otro momento seguro le volvería loco, pero en ese instante no sintió nada de nada, y estaba seguro de cual era la razón.

- Izumi, tenemos que hablar.  
- Uy, qué serio te has puesto; no es normal en ti - dijo tratando de besarlo, pero él se apartó. - Veo que es más serio de lo que pensaba - contestó malhumorada.  
- Vayamos a aquella cafetería, te invito a tomar un café.  
- Está bien - habló no muy convencida.

Cuando ya llevaban más de diez minutos dentro del establecimiento, se escuchó un fuerte sonido.

- Eres un maldito estúpido ¿quién te crees que eres? No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida - grito presa de la rabia por lo que le había dicho Romeo; y salió sin siquiera volver a mirarlo.  
- _Fue mejor así_ - suspiró, aún tocándose la mejilla adolorida. Se levantó de la mesa y pidió la cuenta.

Cuando hubo pagado, se dirigió de nuevo al parque por si de casualidad la chica de la notita seguía allí. Pero cuando estaba esperando se fijó en algo que brillaba en el suelo, lo recogió, era un pendiente de oro, con dos corazones. Lo observó detenidamente y vio una pequeña inscripción en él, tenía un nombre: _Vanessa de Hyuga_ y una fecha.

- _Si no recuerdo mal, mis padres y los de Apolo están de vacaciones. ¿No sería que…?_ No puede ser.

_Continuará..._

**  
****_------------------------ _**

**_Sorry por la tardanza, exámenes, trabajos, y todo ese rollo ¬¬ _**

**_Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya solo queda 1 o quizás 2 más, aún no sé como será que lo alargue._**

**Gracias por tu review Akane :D Pues sí, es que es lindísimo mi Apolo (jeje qué voy a decir yo que soy su madre :P). Verdad, Apolo quiere mucho a su hermanita aunque le dé muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Espero que te siga gustando ;)**

**Ay Aly, qué bueno ver un comentario tuyo por aquí. Jajaja loquita, mira que leer mis tonterías tantas veces n///n Me halagas en verdad. Ojalá te guste este capítulo y los que quedan :)**

**Cuídate mucho amiga (jajaja a ver si tu otra personalidad no te da muchos problemas, jijiji xD).**


	4. Un día horrible

**PARTE IV: "Un día horrible. No debería haberme hecho tantas ilusiones"**

En otra parte de la ciudad, la chica Hyuga estaba desesperada… ¿Cómo no estarlo si había perdido uno de los pendientes que llevaba puestos?

- _Si mamá se entera que perdí uno de sus pendientes me castigará de por vida. ¡Oh no!, quien me debería de preocupar es papá, con el genio que tiene y más cuando me porto mal, y Apolo… Estoy a su cuidado y se llevará un sermón de papá y mamá por mi culpa._ Tengo que encontrar el pendiente cueste lo que cueste - hablaba para sí, decidida.

Volvió a ir a la heladería donde minutos antes había entrado para tomarse un helado (esa era la forma que tenía para poder olvidarse de aquello que la lastimaba).

- Disculpe señor, ¿encontró por acaso un pendiente como éste en su establecimiento? - preguntó sacando de su bolso el otro pendiente, el cual lo había sacado de la oreja no fuese a tener tan mala suerte y perder ese también.

- No, lo lamento mucho señorita, ningún cliente ha encontrado un objeto igual.

- Muchas gracias, y perdone las molestias.

¡Genial! (sarcasmo). ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Dónde diablos había perdido el dichoso pendientito? Pensó una y otra vez pero no lograba siquiera imaginarse en donde podría estar.

- ¡Oh no! - exclamó presa del pánico. - ¿Y si lo perdí caminando por la calle? Con la de vueltas que he dado por toda la ciudad… No me queda de otra más que recorrer todas las calles - dijo con pesar.

-----------------

Mientras en casa de la familia Hyuga…

Apolo estaba de lo más tranquilo mirando un rato la televisión cuando de pronto escuchó como relampagueaba afuera. Se levantó del sofá y se aproximó a la ventana, se fijó en cuanto había oscurecido de repente; recordó que su pequeña y alocada hermana había salido de casa sin siquiera un simple abrigo que la tapase del frío, y mucho menos un paraguas para la lluvia. Fastidiado por estar siempre preocupándose por ella (NA: Es el hijo que toda madre quisiera tener, buen hijo y fabuloso hermano, ¿qué más puedo pedir? .) la llamó al móvil.

- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó sarcásticamente aún más molesto cuando al primer tono del teléfono escuchó la melodía del móvil de su hermana. - Jamás se deja el móvil en ningún lado… ¿por qué justo hoy? ¿Dónde tiene mi hermana la cabeza?

Al momento dejó de decir despropósitos contra su querida hermanita cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa.

- ¿Aparte de olvidarte el móvil también te olvidaste las llaves? - dijo con fastidio cuando estaba abriendo la puerta…pero se llevó una pequeña desilusión cuando vio de quien se trataba. - Ah, eres tú Romeo.

- Uy, pero qué cara amigo. ¿Qué te hizo esta vez tu querida hermana?

- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy así por Karinne? - preguntó pidiendo quizás una buena explicación.

- Normal, siempre que estás con esa cara es algo en relación con tu hermana, ¿o me equivoco? - sonrió divertido.

- No, no te equivocas. Aunque ahora mismo iba a salir a buscarla, parece que está a punto de llover y la chiquilla alocada ni un abrigo llevó siquiera…ni que estuviésemos en verano - respondió quejándose de las actitudes de niña pequeña de su hermana.

- Ah, no te preocupes, si quieres la voy a buscar yo, total… No me importa.

- ¿Estás seguro? No sé… - decía no muy convencido, pero no pudo seguir hablando, y mucho menos pensando, cuando el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

- ¿Ves? Ahora tienes una llamada, sólo voy al baño un momento y después la voy a buscar.

- Está bien - le contestó antes de tomar el auricular.

- ¿Diga?

- "¡Hola! ¿Está Karinne?" - habló la persona del otro lado.

- No, lo lamento, ella no está… - en ese momento reconoció la voz de la chica. - Disculpa Linda, no sabía que eras tú, estaba demasiado preocupado en otras cosas - sonrió.

- "Ah, no te preocupes Apolo. Discúlpame tú a mí, es que pensé que Karinne ya había llegado a casa."

- Pues no, la llamé al móvil pero se le olvidó en casa - pero en eso recordó las palabras de su hermana que le había dicho que saldría con una amiga. - ¿Tú no habías quedado en salir con ella esta tarde?

- "No, ¿por qué?"

- Me dijo que saldría con una amiga y que yo sepa no se lleva con nadie más que contigo - aquello era lo que más le enfurecía, que su hermana le hubiese mentido.

- _Ups, creo que he metido la pata_ - pensó sonrojada.- "Oye Apolo…"

- Dime Linda - en ese momento vio a su amigo haciendo señas de que se iba. - Espérame un segundo… - y dejó el auricular encima de la mesita.

- Bueno Apolo, veo que estás muy ocupado con una llamada importante - sonrió con complicidad.

- Haré como que no te escuché - frunció el ceño. - Hazme un favor, y lleva un paraguas porque en nada va a llover.

- Está bien, y no te preocupes, traeré a tu hermanita sana y salva - decía divertido tomando el paraguas y saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Linda, sigues ahí? - volvió a su anterior ocupación.

- "Sí, Apolo aquí sigo. Mira, te quería pedir si puedo esperar a Karinne en tu casa, es que sí habíamos quedado, pero para pasar la noche en vuestra casa. Si no es ningún inconveniente para ti claro."

- Por supuesto que no; puedes venirte ahora si así lo prefieres.

- "Sí, muchas gracias, sólo me queda preparar una mochila y ya estoy ahí. Hasta pronto."

- Hasta ahora - y ambos colgaron el teléfono.

---------------------

Siguiendo con Karinne, la chica había vuelto al punto de inicio y nada, no había encontrado el dichoso pendiente. Estaba allí, parada, sin idea de donde poder buscar nuevamente. Aunque, ya que estaba al lado de una comisaría, quizás allí le dijeran algo.

- Buenas noches señor agente - habló con la educación que le caracterizaba.

- Buenas noches señorita ¿qué se le ofrece?

- Verá, es que he perdido un pendiente igual a éste y no pude encontrarlo, ¿me podría decir usted si por alguna casualidad lo tiene en objetos perdidos?

- Déjeme ver - el agente cogió el cajón de objetos perdidos y se lo enseñó. - Mire usted misma.

Después de buscar, rebuscar, y volver a buscar, el pendiente tampoco se hallaba allí. Nada, otra idea fallida.

- No, aquí no está, igualmente muchas gracias - le sonrió.

- Oiga, ¿intentó buscar por los lugares donde ha estado esta tarde?

- Ajá - asintió. - Pero no he tenido mucha suerte que digamos. Aunque…espere ¡ya sé! - dio un respingo al recordar. - Muchas gracias, fue de gran ayuda señor - y salió de allí con destino a donde solo ella sabía.

Y por fin llegó a donde comenzó todo: el parque.

- Más me vale haberlo perdido aquí, o ya no sabría donde buscar - decía más molesta que otra cosa solo recordar aquel beso. - Serán babosos… - no podía dejar de pensar en ello una y otra vez - y además delante de todo el mundo - puso cara de asco al recordarlo.

Los minutos pasaban y no encontraba su objeto perdido. Pero aquello no era lo peor, lo peor fue cuando sintió en su cabeza unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

- Perfecto, ahora se pone a llover - se quejó restregando su cuerpo con sus propias manos por el frío. - Debí haber hecho caso a mi hermano.

- ¡Hola Karinne! - escuchó que una voz masculina la llamaba interrumpiendo así sus monólogos.

- Romeo - pronunció su nombre en un susurro, lo miró allí de pie, con un paraguas, tapándola a ella también para que no se mojase; como se encontraba de cuclillas se levantó hasta quedar a su altura. - Gracias - medio sonrió.

-----------------------

- ¡Hola Apolo! - dijo la chica al momento de entrar por la puerta.

- Hola Linda - dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. - Ven, pasa.

- Por lo visto Kari aún no llegó - comentó siguiendo al muchacho adentro de la casa.

- No, pero bueno... ya deben de estar llegando. Ponte cómoda, ¿quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias. Estoy bien así - habló sentándose en el sofá. - No entendí lo de "deben estar llegando".

- Ah, es que cuando me llamaste estaba Romeo aquí y se ofreció ir a buscarla - le respondió. - Perdona que tenga esto un poco desordenado, jeje - rió como atontado. - Pero no tengo cabeza para otra cosa que no sea mi hermana en estos momentos.

- Por favor Apolo, no te preocupes. Vamos, que te ayudo a recoger algo - se levantó sonriéndole.

Al chico Hyuga le encantaba ver sonreír a la pelirroja, esa sonrisa sincera, tierna. Muchas veces se vio sorprendido por observarla tan cuidadosamente, y eso no le gustaba. Una de las razones era que tenía la misma edad que su hermana, o sea, aquello significaba que se llevaban 5 años de diferencia, y otra de las razones por las que no le gustaban aquellas profundas observaciones era porque nunca antes le había pasado con otras chicas, aunque mentiría si dijese que nunca había tenido novia. Era un chico simpático, centrado en sus estudios, divertido, cariñoso, y muy guapo, o eso era lo que todas las chicas de su clase (por no decir de toda la Universidad) pensaban. Así que no era de extrañar que tuviese unas cuantas decenas de chicas detrás de él, las cuales solo algunas pocas tuvieron el privilegio de salir con él…y todo por culpa de su mejor amigo: Romeo Wakashimazu. Él, a diferencia de su amigo era más reservado para las chicas y no le gustaba andar de picaflor, hoy con una y mañana con otra. Todas las veces que había salido con alguna chica él las acababa dejando, por que simplemente no le gustaba perder mucho tiempo en romances absurdos.

Por eso lo de Linda, le rompía todos sus esquemas. Estaba interesado en ella, eso era obvio, y si lo negase estaría mintiendo, ¿pero por qué justo ella? ¿Es que no había ninguna otra chica que le hiciese sentir lo mismo? Parecía que no, y eso le trastornaba.

- Apolo ¿te pasa algo? - volvió a llamar la muchacha.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - intentó mantener la compostura.

- Es que te llevo llamando un par de veces y no me haces caso. ¿En serio estás bien?

- Sí, sí, está todo bien.

- No te creo - dijo acercándose a él tocándole la frente con el dorso de su mano. - Parece que fiebre no tienes - sonrió divertida.

Y aquellas pecas… Cierto era que casi no se le notaban, pero le daban un aire angelical y tierno. Y a eso sumándole aquella mirada cautivadora, sus ojos color miel que parecían invitarlo a que los mirase; y sin olvidar lo madura que era. Simplemente era la chica perfecta que cualquier hombre amaría sin lugar a dudas.

- ¡¡BASTA!! - gritó, pensando que así podría desechar todo pensamiento que tenía de ella.

Aquel grito asustó a su amiga, y separándose de su lado intentó no tener el más mínimo contacto con él, ni un roce. Apolo se dio cuenta de ello y probó a arreglarlo.

- ¡Basta! - volvió a repetir pero más calmado. - Basta de recoger, ¿por qué mejor no nos sentamos y tomamos algo? Tengo tortitas que hice esta mañana, jeje - sonrió avergonzado. Su actitud parecía la de un niño de cinco años, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y lo único que pudo hacer fue remediar un poco aquello que no sabía como llamarlo.

- No sé Apolo, algo te pasa - lo miró interrogativa.

- Sí, me pasa… Pasa que me estoy muriendo de hambre, y como veo que mi hermana se va a tardar en llegar, mejor cenamos los dos ¿te parece? - hizo una pregunta, retórica por supuesto, en el mismo instante que tomaba a su amiga por la cintura y la conducía a la mesa de la cocina.

- Si no hay más remedio.

- _De la que me he librado, a ver si me controlo un poco. Me desconozco completamente_ - pensaba dirigiéndose al frigorífico para coger lo que iban a comer.

----------------------

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando hacia la casa de la chica, sin hablar, sólo mirando al frente, y sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban sobre el paraguas. Era inevitable estar tan juntos el uno del otro.

- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en el parque? - le preguntó Romeo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo; ella no dijo nada. - Estás muy callada.

- Si estoy callada es porque no quiero hablar, es obvio - le contestó con voz resentida, sin mirarlo siquiera.

- Uy, qué genio tiene la nena - comentó en plan divertido para hacerla enfadar, pero no consiguió tan siquiera que la chica lo insultase.

Cierto, no le contestó, pero es que cómo le iba a dirigir ya la palabra… Sentía como su sangre hervía angustiosamente, notaba como el líquido rojo circulaba por todo su cuerpo como si de un manantial se tratase.

- Parece ser que hoy no ha sido un buen día para ninguno de los dos - dijo de pronto abatido, haciendo que por aquel comentario la rubia se parase en su caminar.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de su pausa, se giró y la vio: tenía su hermosa mirada azul oscura posada sobre los ojos negros de él. Aquello había sido demasiado para el joven universitario; la mirada de Karinne mil veces lo había hecho perderse en quien sabe cuantas dimensiones, y aquella vez no era diferente: estaba seria, como nunca antes la había visto. Por su mente pasó la certeza de que su amiga había madurado de un instante a otro, difícil de creer pero no imposible.

Como si se tratase de un embrujo, se acercó a ella; imanes con distinta carga magnética que se atraían.

- No siempre nos salen las cosas como queremos - habló de repente, cuando él hubo llegado a su lado.

No supo cómo responderle a su reciente afirmación. ¿Por qué lo decía?, se preguntaba el moreno. Ahora estaba un poco más seguro de lo que tiempo atrás aún no era capaz de determinar del todo.

Ninguno dijo nada más, el cansancio de ambos hizo que no hablasen más y regresasen pronto a casa.

---------------------

- Jajaja, ¿así que eso pasó? - la pelirroja reía con muchas ganas, Apolo tenía tantas cosas divertidas que contarle de cuando él y su amiga eran pequeños que sabía nunca se aburriría con él.

- Sí, y aún sigo vivo - reía él contagiado por su compañera.

- No sé como aguantas tanto - se levantó del sofá tomando las cosas de la mesita.

- La verdad es que ni yo lo sé tampoco - la miró. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

- Recogiendo la vajilla para llevarla a la cocina.

- De eso nada, tú vuélvete a sentar que para eso eres la invitada.

La chica prefirió no llevarle la contraria, no entendía qué pasaba con Apolo esa noche, así que sería mejor dejarlo hacer lo que decía.

Pronto se escuchó una pequeña llave dejándose caer sobre la mesita de la entrada de la vivienda de la familia Hyuga y dos voces muy conocidas se oían como lejanas.

- Gracias por acompañarme - dijo en un murmullo la rubia dirigiéndose a Romeo.

- Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti - le devolvió la mirada.

- _Pero podías haber hecho más_. Ya - aquel monosílabo iba cargado de resentimiento; aquel no había sido un día muy bueno.

Ambos hicieron acto de presencia en el saloncito donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- Karinne - la llamaba entusiasmada la hija de Genzo.

La aludida solo sonrió, sin poder hacer más ya que pronto su hermano la había tomado por la muñeca, dirigiéndose a otra parte de la casa sin nadie que estuviese presente.

- Apolo… - pronunció Linda, caminando hacia ellos, con un poco de miedo cuando vio la expresión del hijo mayor de los Hyuga.

- No digas nada Akemi - la miró con cara de pocos amigos; y se fue arrastrando consigo a su hermana.

- Pero… - la chica quiso ir tras de ellos, pero Romeo no la dejó.

- Déjalo Linda, sólo quiere hablar con su hermana; estaba muy preocupado. No va a pasar nada - intentaba calmar a la chica.

Aquella noche iba a ser muy pesada para los cuatro, lo sabían, y aquello era solo el principio.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

------------------------------

**Pido perdón a las personas que están leyendo este fic, pero bueno, por fin pude poner nuevo capítulo...Ya tenía ganash de escribir otro ******

**Linda Wakabayashi es un personaje inventado por mí (me apetecía crear una hija a Genzo...ya pronto pondré su perfil en el foro n.n). ******

**Bueno, por si alguien no entendió lo de Akemi pues a ver como lo explico, lo que pasa es que Linda es huérfana de madre, y pues el día de su nacimiento, sus papás ya tenían su nombre pensado (Akemi) pero al fallecer, Genzo quiso agregarle el nombre de su esposa fallecida y le puso Linda Akemi Wakabayashi (uy, seguro no suena bien...pero me gustan los nombres dobles xD). Poco a poco contaré más de la chica. Normalmente todo el mundo le llama Akemi, Linda se lo llaman sus amigos en plan más cariñoso (y de paso su padre le llama así de vez en cuando…es un poco rollo la historia, pero quizás cuando escriba el perfil se entiende mejor). ****  
****Y bueno, no hace falta decir que la niña es idéntica a la madre n.n ******

**Espero que os siga gustando. A ver si el siguiente cap. es el último...aunque conociéndome, quién sabe xD**


	5. Feliz día de los enamorados

**PARTE V: "Feliz día de los enamorados. Muchas gracias Apolo"**

Romeo y Linda vieron cómo los dos hermanos se alejaban escaleras arriba para tener un poco de privacidad.

Linda estaba muy preocupada por ambos, no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a Apolo aquel día, pero estaba muy raro… Sólo esperaba que no le hiciese daño alguno a su hermana. Quería mucho a la rubia y tenía miedo por lo que pudiese suceder.

A Romeo le pasaba lo mismo, entendía a Apolo por un lado, y es que tener a Karinne como hermana y tener que cuidar de ella no era tarea fácil, pero sabía como era el chico Hyuga y sabía que no le haría daño a su hermana. Karinne era la persona más importante en la vida de Apolo y aunque estuviese dolido o molesto sabía que no podía hacerle mal alguno.

Por otro lado no sabía qué pensar con las acciones de la rubia ese día. Si no estaba mal informado en sus pensamientos, ella era la chica de la tarta y la notita. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar frente a aquella circunstancia? ¿Sería que Karinne estaba enamorada de él? Lo verdaderamente confuso era ¿estaría él enamorado de Karinne? Si había dejado a su novia, ¿por qué aún seguía dudando? ¿O era que tenía miedo de reconocerse a sí mismo que amaba a aquella chiquilla?

--------------------

- Apolo yo… - la chica estaba temblando, no sabía si de frío o de miedo. Nunca había visto a su hermano mayor con aquella expresión en el rostro. Estaba segura que ahora sí estaba furioso con ella.

- No digas nada - le contestó.

En ese momento los dos hermanos estaban en la habitación de la chica. Ella se encontraba de pie al lado de su cama, él igualmente de pie frente a la ventana de espaldas a ella. En ese momento tenía su mirada fija en el árbol al que su hermana había subido el día anterior para, según ella y Romeo, salvar un gatito. Apolo en aquel instante se creyó lo que su mejor amigo y su hermana le habían dicho; pero él no era tonto, sabía que ellos le estaban mintiendo, ¿pero con qué propósito?

Ahora lo entendía, Karinne estaba enamorada de Romeo y viceversa. Por mucho que llegase a molestarle aquella relación no podía hacer nada, ¿cómo pensaba siquiera en separarlos si no tenía derecho a ello?

No podía negar que era muy sobre-protector con ella, ¡era su única hermana! Tenía que protegerla de cualquier patán que la hiriese…pero ése no era el caso de Romeo. Lo conocía, sabía de lo que era capaz su mejor amigo, y sabía cómo era con respecto a las chicas, pero algo le decía que con su hermanita sería diferente ¿por qué no darles una oportunidad? Quizás tanto Romeo como Karinne se equivocarían, pero sería su equivocación, él no tenía derecho a decirles lo que debían o no hacer.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? - se aventuró a preguntar, posando una mano en el hombro derecho del chico.

- Karinne - pronunció con voz grave su nombre al tiempo que se giraba a mirarla.

Su carita angelical, sus cabellos largos rubios, esa mirada profunda azul… ¿cómo podía enfadarse con ella? No, no podía.

- No estoy enfadado, sólo un poco disgustado por lo que has hecho - el joven observó cómo su hermana bajaba la mirada, sí, él tenía razón…como siempre. - Siempre me llevas la contraria para hacer lo que te viene en gana; sabes que eso no me preocupa, lo que realmente me duele es que no me hayas confiado a mí tus sentimientos, soy tu hermano Karinne, tienes que confiar un poco más en mí. A parte de eso me dolió mucho que me hayas mentido.

- Esa no era mi intención - sollozó ella aún mirando a su hermano. - Apolo, yo tengo algo que contarte. Yo…estoy enamorada de Romeo - la chica fijó su mirada en la de él, esperando que le dijese algo, o que hiciese algo, pero él sólo dijo:

- Continúa, te escucho.

- No sé cuando pasó, nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien como para estar enamorada de él; pero pasaron cosas… - la chica se sonrojaba al confesarse con su hermano - ay hermanito, no sé cómo expresarme, no sabría explicarte. Lo que sí sé, es que hice lo que hice porque estoy enamorada de él, aunque él sólo me ve como una niñita tonta.

- _Eso no es del todo cierto_ - sonrió para sí, pero sin dejar entrever esa sonrisa al exterior… seguía aún muy serio.

- Tenía miedo de confesártelo, porque no sabía como reaccionarías. Si mamá estuviese aquí lo hablaría con ella, pero papá y tú sois demasiado protectores conmigo y no puedo contaros nada porque reaccionáis muy mal - su hermano la miró sorprendido, ahí ella tenía razón. Quizás aquella forma de ser del muchacho la había heredado de su padre.

- Sólo queremos protegerte - dijo simplemente.

- Apolo, ¡ya tengo 16 años! No soy ninguna niña, ¿entiendes? Tengo que tomar mis decisiones, y tengo el derecho de enamorarme de quien yo quiera, ¿o no? - Apolo no abrió la boca. - Hermano, di algo por favor - lo miraba, estaba angustiada, sentía como de un momento a otro las lágrimas saldrían sin control alguno de sus ojos.

Él sólo se apartó de ella, saliendo de su habitación, dejando a su hermana hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigía hacia la planta baja, se fijó en su amigo que estaba recargado en la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos, de los cuales despertó cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo:

- Puedes pasar - dijo simplemente siguiendo su camino.

El moreno respiró profundamente antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta y entrar.

--------------------

Al bajar las escaleras vio a la muchacha pelirroja, sentada en un escalón, estaba de espaldas a él, así que no lo vio bajar. Tampoco lo sintió acercarse porque estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por saber qué estaba pasando con los dos hermanos.

Había comprendido tarde lo que su hermana sentía por Romeo, aún a pesar de la diferencia de edad, que no era mucha pero la chica aún era menor de edad. Al fin entendió…quizás todo había sido obra de lo que sentía por aquella chica sentada frente a él; con ellos pasaba lo mismo que con Karinne y Romeo… Pero a Apolo le costaba más hacer ver sus sentimientos hacia la joven. Aunque una cosa era cierta: ¡¡la quería y mucho!! ¿Por qué costaba tanto decirlo?

- ¿Linda? - pronunció su nombre tocando levemente su hombro.

- Apolo - se sobresaltó ella girándose para mirarlo. En eso se apartó un poco de él.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó sorprendido de la reacción de ella.

- Me asustaste… Es que estaba nerviosa por saber qué estaba pasando contigo y con Karinne.

- ¿Me crees un tirano o un monstruo? - inquiría haciendo una pequeña mueca de desagrado.

- No, qué vas a ser un monstruo… No es eso - intentaba explicar la muchacha sin darse a entender.

- Por cierto, quería pedirte perdón por lo brusco que he sido antes contigo - la miraba tiernamente.

- No pasa nada, comprendo que estabas preocupado por tu hermana y no querías que nadie molestase - le sonrió, y él le devolvió el gesto.

Los dos se dirigieron a la salita para seguir charlando animadamente, como lo estaban haciendo antes de que sus amigos hubiesen llegado a la casa.

--------------------

Ya Romeo estaba dentro de la habitación de la rubia, y allí la vio, tirada boca abajo sollozando, pensando que su hermano no le daba su consentimiento de tener ninguna relación con el joven Wakashimazu…y aunque así fuese, si Apolo los dejaba, ¿querría Romeo tener una relación con ella? ¿La amaba? Ella lo dudaba, después de verlo besuqueándose con esa tipa en el parque… ¿Pero quién la mandaría enamorarse de él? Pero ya estaba hecho y no podía borrarlo así tan fácilmente.

En ese instante sus sollozos se calmaron y levantó su rostro de la almohada, intentando acomodarse en su cama. Ahí fue cuando se topó frente a frente con el chico, quien seguía examinándola.

- Mmm Romeo, no...no sabía que había alguien aquí… no te escuché entrar - decía mientras se ponía de pie en el suelo y se limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas y se peinaba su melena con los dedos hacia atrás, sin que los pelos le molestasen en el rostro. - ¿Mi hermano te vio entrar? - habló justo después con tono temeroso, y para que él le hablase porque seguía sin abrir la boca.

- Sí, no te preocupes por Apolo… Fue él quien me dijo que pasase a verte.

Esa explicación hizo que se le iluminase el rostro. No esperaba que su hermano le pidiese a su amigo que pasase a verla.

- Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Él la miraba embelesado, sabía que pronto tendrían que hablar de sus sentimientos, sería complicado decirle lo que sentía por ella, aunque parecía que ella también estaba nerviosa o eso creía él por la reacción de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó confuso mirando cómo la chica metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, moviéndola, preocupada, con cierto nerviosismo desconocido en ella.

- Es que… he perdido algo valioso de mamá, y seguro me va a matar como no lo encuentre - le explicaba un poco más tranquila mostrándole la mano abierta con el pequeño pendiente de oro.

- Ah, ¿te refieres a éste otro que has perdido? - decía metiendo él la mano en su pantalón y enseñándole uno idéntico.

- Pero… - la chica lo miró muy sorprendida abriendo sus ojos como platos. - ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú? ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- En el parque - respondió simplemente.

¡No podía ser! Ahora estaba segura que él sabía que la chica que lo había citado en el parque era ella. Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza saber que él supiese que estaba enamorada.

- Sabía que era algo muy valioso de tu madre, y más para ti… por eso lo guardé, para devolvértelo.

- Muchas gracias Romeo - susurró acercándose a él para tomar lo que tenía en su mano.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron sintieron un pequeño escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro… Ella sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano: Romeo le había cogido de la mano de una manera muy cariñosa. Ambos estaban hechizados por ese momento, sabrían que nada ni nadie iba a interrumpir ese ansiado beso entre los dos; pero justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de lograrlo, el joven le habló:

- ¡Ven! Quiero llevarte a un lugar - y con muy pocas ganas se separó de ella. La quería, no tenía ninguna duda de ello, pero la idea del beso en ese momento para él era algo absurdo.

- ¡¡Pero a donde me quieres llevar!! - exclamó ella siguiendo sus pasos rápidos, cogidos de la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta principal para salir, cuando ella lo detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Qué haces? Está lloviendo, no creo que sea el mejor momento para salir, ¿no crees?

- ¿Es importante eso? - la miró interrogativamente. - Llevamos paraguas y ya está.

- Está bien - contestó cogiendo su chaqueta y él el paraguas. Le gustaba los impulsos del chico, eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, así que se dejó llevar.

Mientras, dentro de la casa, Apolo y Linda habían escuchado como los dos salieron apresuradamente de la casa. La pelirroja se sorprendió por la reacción de su compañero: no había hecho nada para impedir que su hermana saliese con Romeo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? En otra circunstancia los habrías detenido…

- Hoy he comprendido muchas cosas Linda. Y si se quieren ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Sólo desear que sean felices y ya está, y que vivan su relación sin que yo me meta. Se lo merecen ¿no? Todos nos merecemos ser felices sin que nadie opaque esos momentos ¿no crees? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente, y con una sonrisa encantadora.

- En eso tienes mucha razón - sonrió de vuelta.

--------------------

Romeo y Karinne seguían corriendo bajo la lluvia, riendo, olvidándose del paraguas, por tanto cuando llegaron al lugar que había pensado el chico estaban ya mojados, de la cabeza a los pies.

- Con que paraguas ¿no? ¬¬ - se hacía la enfadada la rubia.

- Shh calla, ¡que quejica eres! jajaja.

- Sí, claro, mira qué gracia, mañana estaré con un resfriado en cama por tu culpa. Idiota.

- No te preocupes, me llamas y te voy a cuidar yo ¿OK? - la miró seductoramente, algo que hizo que la joven sintiese derretirse bajo su mirada. - Llegamos - murmuró parándose en seco.

- Pero..., estamos en el parque.

- Así es - afirmó.

- ¿Por qué me querías traer aquí?

- Aquí fue donde empezó todo ¿no? ¡Tú me citaste aquí esta tarde!

- Es cierto - sentía como su rostro se encendía… ¡qué vergüenza!

- ¿Por qué? - sabía muy bien el porqué de su cita, pero quería deleitarse al escucharlo de sus propios labios.

- Yo... - estaba empezando a hablar muy bajito y se lo iba a confesar pero en ese instante recordó aquel beso con su noviecilla.

- Tú - la siguió mientras la cogía por el mentón para que lo mirase de frente.

- No me toques - se irritó ella apartando con brusquedad su mano.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Da igual lo que sienta yo... Tú tienes a tu querida novia. Sí, os vi esta tarde.

- Mmm, ¿celosa? - sonrió pícaro.

- ¡¡Cállate!! - se dio la vuelta para no verlo más, le dolía recordar aquel beso.

- ¡¡Dilo!! - exigió él tomándola por la cintura para que lo volviese a mirar.

- ¡No me da la gana! ¿Qué te crees? ¡¡Y suéltame!! - pedía al tiempo que sentía como él la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

- La niña de los Hyuga chillando jaja.

- No estoy chillando - bajó un poco más la voz, aunque no había nadie en el parque más que ellos, no debía hacer ningún escándalo. - Además... ya no soy una niña - decía indignada poniendo las manos en el pecho del joven, intentando zafarse de su abrazo.

- Eso ya lo sé - pronunció con voz ronca, cosa que sorprendió a la pequeña. - Karinne yo... - ahora era el turno de él, necesitaba decirle cuánto la quería. - ¡Te quiero! No sé cuándo pasó, en qué momento, pero es la verdad, siento algo muy fuerte por ti. Izumi…bueno, corté con ella esta tarde después de que me besase. Sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, porque sólo pensaba en ti en ese momento. Cuando la vi llegar por la tarde me desilusioné porque pensé que quizás la chica fueses tú, ¡lo deseaba tanto!

- De... ¿de verdad? - dijo simplemente.

- Ajá, te quiero mucho y ahora no quiero perderte. Estoy seguro que a tu hermano no le importaría que estuviésemos juntos, y obvio que cuando lleguen tus papás hablaré con ellos, que te quiero, y que quiero estar contigo.

- Papá no te lo pondrá muy fácil, pero mamá lo convencerá jajaja.

- ¿Y no dices nada? - después de su confesión él esperaba que la chica le dijese lo que ella sentía por él.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, y se le cruzó una idea por la mente. Lentamente sus manos, que seguían sobre su pecho, se movieron poco a poco hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron por detrás del cuello de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella, quien se puso de puntitas para que ambos rostros se acercasen. Él con sus brazos la rodeaba aún más, haciéndola prisionera pegada a su cuerpo.

Quizás el día no era el mejor: llovía, había tormenta, estaban empapados…, pero para ellos era un momento mágico y nada los interrumpiría; es más, en ese instante se olvidaron del mundo entero y sólo se centraron el uno en el otro.

Por fin se dio ese ansiado contacto de sus labios. Primero el beso fue algo dulce, sólo un pequeño roce, pero conforme sus bocas se acostumbraban a la boca del otro, se intensificaba cada segundo que pasaba. Ella le acariciaba la nuca con movimientos agradables para él; nunca pensó sentirse así de bien aún después de estar con muchas chicas, aquella jovencita lo dejaba con ganas de más. Por otro lado, él con su brazo derecho seguía abrazándola, y su mano izquierda la subió por toda su espalda acariciándola hasta llegar a su cabello, el cual ya lo llevaba suelto, enterrando su mano entre sus rizos. Pero tuvieron que dejar de besarse por la falta de aire, así que sin querer se fueron separando poco a poco hasta terminar mirando el reflejo de cada uno en los ojos del otro.

- Creo que eso ha contestado a lo que querías saber - le habló ella bajito, tornando su rostro rojo de nuevo.

- Mmm, supongo…pero quiero escuchártelo decir.

- ¡¡Te quiero!! Te quiero mucho.

- Así me gusta, eso era lo que quería escuchar - sonrió complacido.

- ¡Qué vanidoso eres! - rió con ganas.

Y allí bajo la lluvia de aquel 14 de febrero se abrazaron con fervor queriendo que aquel momento durase mucho tiempo, sin que nadie los interrumpiese, y que su relación perdurase para siempre. La chica seguía teniendo sus dudas de que él la quisiese tanto como decía pero se daría cuenta que lo que sentía era verdadero y sus incertidumbres se disiparían más pronto de lo que esperaba.

_**¿FIN?**_

_**Bueno, después de unos meses sin seguir con el fic pues aquí estoy de nuevo con el ¿último capítulo? Jajaja no noooo, no es el último… tengo en mente aún hacer un epílogo para contestar algunas dudas que surgieron: ¿dónde se fueron los papás de los chicos de vacaciones? ¿Qué pensará Kojiro de la relación de su hija con el hijo de su mejor amigo? (Miedo me da solo pensarlo xD).**_

_**Pues nada, en unos días subo esa parte y ya sí, podré decir que terminé el fic. Lo voy a echar de menos, pero bueno, aún tengo tantos fics (sobre otros temas) que quiero terminar y dos ó tres más sobre mis hijos que quiero escribir… jeje…muchas cosas en mente pero sin hacer nada, jeje qué vaga soy ¬.¬**_

_**Espero que siga gustando este fic hasta el final )**_


	6. Epílogo

**PARTE VI. Epílogo**

- ¿Vas a salir? - le preguntó su hermano mayor cuando la vio dirigirse a la puerta principal.

- Sí, he quedado con Romeo - contestaba mientras se calzaba.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Sí, es que hace un día precioso y nos apetece ir a desayunar fuera.

- Bueno, como quieras - dijo sin dar mucha importancia a su salida.

Karinne estaba ya por cerrar la puerta cuando Apolo le volvió a hablar:

- Recuerda que nuestros padres llegan para comer, así que no te entretengas demasiado.

- Anda, casi olvidaba a papá y mamá - tocándose la frente, cayendo en cuenta. - No te preocupes, estaré de vuelta en casa antes de tiempo.

- _Esta niña no tiene remedio_ - reía para sí el chico al mismo tiempo que entraba de nuevo a la cocina para terminar de preparar el desayuno.

En el tiempo que duró su comida se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. A su hermana se le veía muy contenta con Romeo,…menos mal que al final no se había puesto en medio de la relación. Sólo esperaba que eso durase mucho tiempo...algo le decía que sí. Pensaba en todo lo vivido ayer y sin proponérselo se le dibujó una bonita sonrisa en su rostro. Su hermanita era la persona que más quería en el mundo y eso no lo podía negar.

--------------------

- La una y media… ¡¡¡Yo la mato!!! ¿¡Dónde se habrá metido!? Y eso que le avisé que no se tardase...

El chico se desesperaba, no dejaba de mirar el reloj ni un segundo. Cuando creía que iba a perder la paciencia, la escuchó entrar en la vivienda.

- Por fin, y eso que te dije que papá y mamá llegaban pronto, que si no te llego a avisar... - Apolo le hablaba, pero ni le hacía mucho caso.

Él la miró...Tenía una carita de embobada, o mejor dicho…de estar soñando despierta...El chico sonrió para sí, y sin decir nada más la tomó por el brazo saliendo de nuevo de casa, caminando rápidamente hasta llegar al coche.

- Pero qué…¡Apolo más despacio! - corría lo más que podía, al ritmo que marcaba su hermano.

- ¿Tú has visto qué hora es? - le preguntó ya cuando ambos se estaban metiendo en el auto.

- ¿La hora? - decía sin recordar nada, así que miró la hora... - ¿Qué pasa con la hora? Son las dos menos cuarto - su hermano la miró con cara de '¿ya ves qué tarde es?' y en eso cayó: - ¡Andaaaa papá y mamá! ¡¡Que ya me olvidaba de ellos!!

- No, si ya lo sabía yo. Eres de lo que no hay jajajaja.

- Es tarde Apolo, ¡písale! No quiero llegar tarde. Aún nos queda media hora de viaje al aeropuerto. ¡¡¡Apúrate!!!

- Ahora me metes prisa ¿no?

- Ahora me metes prisa ¿no?

- Pues claro, porque si llegamos tarde pensarán que fue culpa mía.

- Y no lo ha sido, claro… - la miraba de reojo con su típica sonrisa que le molestaba a su hermana...porque era la sonrisa con la que decía que él tenía razón.

- Está bien, está bien. Mejor no digo más - dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando de frente a la carretera.

--------------------

Al llegar al aeropuerto, bajaron del coche y, como a la saluda de casa, Apolo tomó a la rubia de la mano y corrieron todo lo que pudieron para llegar a tiempo. Llevaban 10 minutos de atraso; quizás sus padres ya estarían esperándolos…

- ¿Los ves? - preguntó Karinne cuando arribaron.

- Sí, allí están - decía señalando a una pareja de morenos que estaban sentados, esperando, junto a las maletas. - ¡Vente! - demandó mientras le tomaba de la mano, caminando hacia ellos.

- ¡¡¡Mamiiiii!!! ¡¡¡Papiiiiii!!! - les abrazó la rubia. - ¡Os he echado de menos!

- ¡Ay, mi pequeña! - la abrazaba la madre.

- Te portaría bien, ¿no, traste?

- ¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que ya no soy una niña? - decía indignada, cruzándose de brazos.

- Jajaja, está bien - dijo Kojiro dándole un beso en la frente.

- Madre, padre - los saludó el mayor de los hermanos.

- ¡Mi niño! - decía dándole un montón de besos en la cara.

- Mamá... - u.u

- Estás muy delgado desde el día que salimos de viaje. ¿Te has estado alimentando bien?

- Mamá ya tengo 22 años, tanto Karinne como yo sabemos cuidarnos - se quejaba con pesadez.

- ¿Cómo estás campeón? - le daba un abrazo Kojiro.

- Bien, muy bien - le sonreía a su progenitor.

- ¿De verdad que la loca de tu hermana se portó bien? - murmuraba esbozando una sonrisa.

- Bueno, en verdad…puuuf me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza. A la próxima que salgáis de viaje - hablaba, a la vez que miraba a su hermanita - llevárosla con vosotros, ¡¡por favoooooor!!

- Oyeeeeeee Apolo, ¡¡te escuché!! - refunfuñó la jovencita.

- Jajaja era broma, te enfadas muy fácilmente princesa - comentó el padre, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubia, mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura...lo había echado mucho de menos.

- Jajajajaja, pues ya sabemos a quién salió la pequeña de los Hyuga - reía Vanessa divertida, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su marido y de la adolescente.

- ¿Y si mejor nos vamos yendo? - preguntó Apolo cogiendo las maletas y caminando hacia el parking del aeropuerto.

Y así la familia Hyuga al completo se fue a su casa.

- Mamá - llamó Apolo a su madre que estaba de copiloto, y él conducía el coche.

- Dime.

- Los tíos Aly y Ken ¿no venían con vosotros? - preguntaba por los padres de su mejor amigo, Romeo, quienes eran los mejores amigos de sus padres.

- No, pero regresan hoy. Me imagino que Romeo los irá a buscar cuando lleguen. Por la noche vendrán a casa para hablar sobre el viaje y demás.

- Muy bien.

En la parte trasera del vehículo, Karinne se encontraba con su padre, a quién había extrañado tanto. Aunque a veces era un poco estricto con ella y su hermano, sabía que los quería mucho; además a ella siempre la había tratado como una princesita, al ser la niña de la familia y la más pequeña de los dos.

La pequeña conversación que había tenido su madre y Apolo, la habían hecho pensar...y sintió un poco de miedo por lo que podría ocurrir cuando llegase el momento en que las dos familias se reuniesen en su casa.

--------------------

Al llegar al domicilio, Kojiro y Vanessa estaban desempacando las maletas en la habitación, mientras los dos chicos preparaban algo de comer.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te noto nerviosa o es mi impresión? - levantó una ceja interrogativamente el mayor.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué debería estar nerviosa? - se hizo la ofendida. Cogió la vajilla para poner la mesa, pero se notaba el temblor en sus manos.

- Ya, por eso estás temblando como una hoja…¡ven!, deja eso que lo pongo yo después. Dime qué te pasa - tomándola de las manos y sentándose ambos, cada uno en una silla, uno frente al otro.

- Jooo, es que...no sé cómo decirle a papá y mamá lo de mi relación con Romeo - apretaba con sus delicadas manos las de su hermano.

- Ay tontita - riéndose suavemente mientras le hacía una caricia en su varicita. - No te preocupes por eso, cuando llegue el momento se lo comentarás, y no pasará nada. Además estoy para ayudarte, lo sabes ¿no? - guiñándole un ojo con complicidad y levantándose para terminar de poner la mesa.

Ella sonrió por las palabras dichas por su hermano. - Gracias Apolo - susurró débilmente, pero que él pudo escuchar, esbozando una tierna sonrisa como señal.

Después de su pequeño diálogo, Kojiro y Vanessa bajaron para comer después de la ducha, y hablaron con sus hijos de todo un poco: de sus estudios, y de lo que habían hecho los dos jóvenes en ausencia de sus padres.

- Y dinos papá ¿cómo ha estado vuestro viaje? - preguntó Apolo.

- Vuestra madre y yo preferimos hablar de ello cuando vengan Aly y Ken, así os contamos cómo nos ha ido estas dos semanas.

- ¡Aquí están vuestros regalos! Espero que os guste - exclamaba Vanessa al llegar al saloncito, con un par de paquetes en la mano.

Los dos muchachos abrieron velozmente los presentes; Apolo se quedó maravillado, en cambio Karinne…

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿No te ha gustado tu regalo? - preguntó su padre. Estaba seguro que el regalo estaba especialmente hecho para ella.

- Sí, me ha gustado mucho - esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

- Veréis…Papá, mamá, tengo algo que contaros... - pero la joven Hyuga se vio interrumpida por los reclamos de su hermano.

- Por cierto Karinne - fingiendo enfado - ¿se puede saber dónde está mi jersey rojo?

- ¿Y a mí que me dices? Yo qué sé... - se giró molesta, ya que ella no había sido quien le había cogido la prenda.

- ¿Ah no? Pues yo lo dejé encima de mi cama esta noche, y cuando me levanté ya no estaba - y agarrándola de la muñeca la arrastró con él hacia su habitación.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! - alzó la voz ella cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras.

Apolo no le hizo caso, sólo se giró hacia ella y le dijo silenciosamente que se callase. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de él…

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estaba pensando? No es el momento de decirles nada a nuestros padres - adivinó que Karinne les iba a comentar de su relación con el joven Wakashimazu.

- Pero… - lo miró con una carita compungida.

- Mira, si quieres hablarlo con alguien, háblalo con mamá, ya sabes que ella es más comprensiva...y cuando sea el momento perfecto ella se lo dirá a papá. Nuestro padre nos quiere mucho, y a ti te adora…eres su princesa. Así que por lo mismo, estoy seguro que pensará que esa relación os distanciará.

- Pero eso no es así - murmuraba tristemente.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Si yo me puse como me puse cuando lo supe…Papá tiene más carácter.

- Tú crees que… - lo miró asustada.

- No, papá no es de los que os separaría así como así...pero sé que al principio no verá con buenos ojos que el hijo de su mejor amigo tengo una relación más que de amistad con su pequeña. Hazme caso Karinne - le tomó el pequeño rostro entre sus manos. - Espera un poco para decírselo a papá…Aunque si quieres contarle a mamá, no estará mal - al finalizar, ella le abrazó muy fuerte agradeciéndole nuevamente todo su apoyo.

--------------------

Después del "inconveniente del jersey", los varones Hyuga se fueron a correr un rato, como hacían casi todos los días. Cuando regresaban a casa, se toparon con Romeo que iba de camino a su hogar también, después de hacer unos recados…

- Voy a buscar a mis padres ¿queréis acompañarme?

- ¿Qué te parece papá? - preguntó Apolo. - ¿Lo acompañamos?

- Bien. Id vosotros hasta casa de Romeo, mientras yo aviso a tu madre y a tu hermana - explicó caminando hacia su casa que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Karinne se había decidido a contarle a su madre sobre su relación con Romeo, lo cual, por supuesto, la había sorprendido.

- ¿Estás enfadada? - preguntó con un poco de miedo la joven, puesto que Vanessa no le había respondido.

- No es eso, sólo que me sorprendió; que yo sepa nunca os habéis llevado muy bien Romeo y tú, y ahora me dices que sois novios - Karinne se ruborizó con lo que le había dicho su madre, porque era muy cierto.

- Lo que me preocupa ahora es la reacción de papá… - explicaba bajando la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

- Jajajaja Kari, tu padre no es un tirano, jajaja, sólo es demasiado sobre-protector. Te quiere demasiado y no quiere perder tu cariño.

- Y eso nunca pasará…él seguirá siendo mi padre siempre, y el cariño y el amor que siento por él nunca cambiará.

- Veré qué puedo hacer ¿está bien? - y ambas sonrieron...Justo en aquel mismo instante llegaba Kojiro a la casa y les daba la noticia de que él y Apolo acompañarían a Romeo al aeropuerto.

--------------------

- Jajajaja, quién me diera estar allí para verlo… - reía divertido Romeo escuchando hablar a sus padres y sus amigos sobre las peripecias de su exótico viaje.

- De verdad, no sé como no tenéis vergüenza - dijo fastidiado Apolo sólo imaginando las tonterías que sus padres habían hecho.

- No, ninguna - sonrieron mirándose divertidos el matrimonio Hyuga.

- Aún tenéis la cara de aceptarlo - u.u'

- Por eso ya no nos dejáis ir con vosotros…¡Qué poca vergüenza la vuestra! - secundó Romeo a su amigo. Aunque le parecía gracioso, también le parecía una desfachatez su comportamiento; no parecía que tratasen con adultos.

- Chicos - habló ahora Aly, quien seguía con su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - ¿qué os parecería tener hermanitos?

- ¿Se lo tenías que contar así tan de repente? - a Ken le había molestado visiblemente que su mujer diese la noticia de esa manera. Pero los chicos no escucharon lo que el ex-portero había dicho.

- Bueno, yo ya tengo una hermana - respondió Apolo mirando a la rubia.

- Por mi parte creo que no estaría mal…

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo, enarcando una ceja los jóvenes.

Las mamás se miraron cómplices, y sonrieron, apareciendo un brillo especial en su mirada, diciendo al unísono:

- ¡¡Estamos embarazadas!! - tocándose ambas su vientre.

Apolo, Romeo y Karinne, quien seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se les quedaron viendo atónitos.

- ¿Lo ves Romeo? Por eso querían irse de viaje solos... - comentaba en un tono no muy alto, pero que los padres lograron escuchar sin ningún problema.

- Ya veo ya - respondió de la misma forma su amigo.

- Ey, os hemos escuchado - respondió Ken.

- Lo cierto, es que ya sabíamos que estábamos embarazadas, y si decidimos irnos fue para olvidarnos un poco de nuestra rutina diaria - explicó la señora Hyuga.

Los dos hijos varones se acercaron a sus progenitores y los felicitaron por tan buena noticia. En muy poco tiempo tendrían por casa unos bebitos de lo más adorables a quienes les darían todo su cariño y sus atenciones.

- Princesa ¿no te gustó la idea de tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita? - preguntó Kojiro, acercándose a su pequeña.

- ¿Eh? - se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

- Estás como ida Karinne, ¿te encuentras bien? - ella asintió en silencio. - ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, es sólo que… Quería contarte algo papá.

- Dime - la miró esperando que la adolescente le contase.

Karinne lo miró, seguidamente localizó con su mirada a Romeo, y de nuevo observó a su padre. Ella se dio cuenta del amor que emanaban los ojos de él en el momento en que la miró, y eso le dio miedo porque creyó que se enfurecería con ella y con Romeo si le contaba de la relación que ambos mantenían.

La rubia sintió cómo en aquel momento, sus ojos derramaban espesas y abundantes lágrimas de sus ojos azabache; ahí fue cuando Kojiro la tomó con sus dos manos por sus hombros: no sabía qué le pasaba a su pequeña.

- ¿Qué ocurre Karinne? Me estás preocupando - y sin esperarlo, ésta se soltó de sus manos y sin mirarlo corría escaleras arriba sin parar de llorar. - ¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa? - preguntó contrariado con la reacción de la joven.

Apolo iba a hablar, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, Romeo le respondió:

- Señor Hyuga, yo tengo la explicación a su reacción.

A todos los que estaban presentes les impactó cómo fue que Romeo llamó a Kojiro. Por supuesto, Kojiro, con lo escéptico que era en ocasiones, le chocó también la forma en que el joven Wakashimazu se dirigió a él.

- Dime..., te escucho - cruzándose de brazos.

--------------------

Antes de decidirse a abrir la puerta, su esposa le tocó suavemente en el hombro, afirmando con la cabeza que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Respirando hondo, entró dentro de la estancia; no tuvo mucho problema para que sus pupilas enfocasen el lugar, ya que una pequeña lámpara, en la mesilla de noche, le daba la suficiente iluminación a la habitación. Al no verla por ningún lado, se sentó en el bordillo de la cama para esperar a que apareciese y, así, poder hablar. Concentrándose en las palabras que le diría, dirigió su mirada hacia todos los ángulos del cuarto, y sin querer se dio cuenta de que su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña, era una preciosa jovencita en edad de tener novios, romances y demás,...como su esposa y él los tuvieron a su misma edad.

Un ruido proveniente del baño, lo hizo girarse, y vio a su pequeña rubia cerrando la puerta. Cuando Karinne lo vio se llevó una sorpresa: no se lo esperaba verlo sentado en su cama.

- Papá - sólo dijo, encendiendo la luz de su alcoba.

- Ven, siéntate - indicó con su mano que se acercase. - Creo que tenemos que hablar.

- Dime papá, te escucho - ya sentada a su lado, mirándolo.

Kojiro no sabía cómo tratar aquel tema, así que empezó por lo que sintió sería más cómodo para él.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste llorando del salón? - como la joven no daba señales de querer contarle algo, prosiguió: - He hablado con Romeo - vio que ahora su hija sí tenía intenciones de hablar, pero no la dejó. - Quiero que sepas que no estaba conforme con vuestra relación.

- Papá por favor, no me separes de él, te lo suplico - con lentitud, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- ¿Lo quieres? - simplemente preguntó.

- Por primera vez siento que estoy enamorada papá - sus ojos brillaron con luz propia...aquella luz que sólo te lo da el amor verdadero, y entonces fue cuando acabó por comprenderlo todo.

- No voy a separarte de él, ni mucho menos. No sé de donde sacaste esa idea.

- Tú...tú dijiste que no estabas conforme con nuestra relación.

- Dije: "no estaba conforme", pero ahora no estoy tan disgustado - y cogiéndole de las manos, le siguió explicando. - Mira Karinne, yo sólo quiero que mis hijos sean felices, como yo lo he sido, y lo soy con Apolo, contigo y con tu madre. Siento si he dado la impresión de no aprobar tu relación con Romeo. Te confieso que, cuando él me contó que estabais juntos, me dio miedo: lo último que quiero es perder tu cariño.

- Papá, mi cariño nunca lo vas a perder. ¡Te adoro! Eres el mejor padre de todos - le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

- Me di cuenta de eso princesa; menos mal que fue a tiempo, no me quiero imaginar que pudiese haber perdido tu cariño por oponerme a tu relación.

- ¿Sabes papá? Nunca haría nada que te molestase o te lastimase. Eres muy importante para mí.

- Gracias princesa. Sé que serás muy feliz con Romeo, pero si te hace algo o tienes alguna queja de él, dímelo ¿eh? Para darle un escarmiento - masculló entre dientes mostrando un puño.

- Papáaaa… Apolo y tú...argh, sois los dos iguales - u.u

- Jajaja, era broma. Quiero tanto a Romeo que lo siento como hijo mío también; además es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, no puedo pedir un yerno mejor.

- Papáaaa - se sonrojó la muchacha.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de que descansemos los dos - se levantó dándole un beso en la frente. - Buenas noches cariño.

- Buenas noches papá - respondía dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Karinne se metió en la cama con una gran sonrisa. Definitivamente la felicitad plena sí existía.

--------------------

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo le fue al tigre la experiencia del primer amor de su princesa? - rió desde el cuarto de baño cuando escuchó entrar a su marido por la puerta de la habitación.

- Vanessa, no te burles. Uuuff - resopló - no sabía que iba a ser tan complicado. Nuestros hijos ya se están haciendo mayores, cuando nos queramos dar cuenta nos harán abuelos.

- Entonces no te disgusta del todo la idea de la relación de nuestra niña y Romeo - sonrió dándola la espalda, mirándose al espejo.

- Por supuesto que no; y todo por tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? - enarcó una ceja interrogativamente.

- Sí, tu culpa… Siempre sabes como convencerme - la abrazó por detrás besando sus cabellos.

- Pero no tuve que convencerte demasiado esta vez - decía a sabiendas que le gustaba la idea de la pareja.

- Ahora me queda el consuelo de saber que en unos cuantos meses tendré a otra princesita más entre mis brazos para amarla como te amo a ti y a mis hijos.

- ¿Princesita? ¿Y si es un principito? - preguntó divertida, sintiendo las caricias que le dedicaba su marido en su vientre.

- Estoy seguro que es una niña - dijo sin más.

- Pero ella también crecerá Kojiro - dándose la vuelta tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Lo sé, pero cuando eso suceda Apolo y Karinne nos darán nietos, así que estaremos toda la vida cuidando de unos pequeños adorables, los dos juntos. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- ¿Qué crees que me parece? - y sin dejar que su marido hablase más le dio un beso en los labios con gran ternura. - Eres el mejor padre...y el mejor amante de todos - murmuró complaciendo a su esposo.

--------------------

Mientras sus padres se metían en la cama para dormir, Karinne seguía dando vueltas en su lecho. Aunque estaba contenta con la conversación que había mantenido con su progenitor, había algo que le faltaba para descansar debidamente. A los pocos minutos, escuchó el leve toquido en su puerta.

- ¡Adelante! - exclamó al tiempo que encendía la lamparita de su mesilla. - ¡Apolo! ¿Qué haces aquí? - se sorprendió al verlo del otro lado de la puerta. - Pasa.

- Hace un rato que estaba hablando con Romeo por teléfono, y bueno…pensé que querrías hablar con él - dijo extendiéndole el inalámbrico.

- ¿Romeo? - sonrió feliz, tomando lo que su hermano le ofreció. Se puso el aparato al oído para hablar, pero se fijó que Apolo seguía presente, y lo cierto es que quería tener un poco de intimidad para charlar. - ¿Te importa si…?

- Oh, por supuesto, disculpa, no me había dado cuenta - y dirigiéndose a la salida, se giró: - Apúrate con la llamada.

- OK.

- ¿Romeo?

- _¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo te fue todo? Me quedé muy preocupado desde que salí de tu casa. ¿Pasó algo grave con tu padre? ¿Has hablado con é?_ - se le veía nervioso.

- Jaja Romeo, son demasiadas preguntas. Pues sí, he hablado con él, y…no se opone a nuestra relación; al contrario, está contento por ambos.

- _¿Sí? Me alegro. Ahora estoy más tranquilo. Disculpa por no haberme despedido de ti, pero no me pareció oportuno después de la conversación que he tenido con tu padre._

- No te preocupes, te entiendo. Hablando de eso… mañana me cuentas sin falta qué fue lo que hablasteis papá y tú.

- _Claro, sin problema. Kari, disculpa que sea tan corta la llamada, pero es muy tarde ya, y mañana bien temprano quiero pasar por ti, si te apetece salir._

- Por supuesto que sí - sonrió alegremente. - Hasta mañana entonces Romeo. ¡Te quiero! Un beso.

- _Te amo hermosa. Hasta mañana. Descansa._

- Tú también. Adiós corazón.

Se levantó de un salto, abrió la puerta de golpe lo cual hizo que su hermano casi se cayera del susto.

- Gracias por pasármelo - dándole un beso enorme. - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - casi no le dio tiempo a responderle ya que se metió rápidamente en su habitación.

De nuevo, metida en su cama, cerró los ojos y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, ahora sí podía descansar. Esperaba que aquel día Romeo se despidiese con un beso de buenas noches, pero no estuvo mal aquella pequeña conversación por teléfono. Estaba feliz, y lo único que quería es que llegasen los días siguientes para continuar viviendo su amor, que había llegado de la manera más inesperada pero el cual no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**FIN…**

**MIS NOTAS:**

_**Por fin, después de casi un año, terminé el fic (jaja y eso que no es ni tan largo xD), ya pensé que llegarían Sal Valentín 2008 y yo escribiéndolo aún.**_

_**No me gustó mucho cómo escribí la última parte, no sé porqué S…pero bueno, escrito está y no voy a cambiarlo.**_

_**Hubo personas que me preguntaron sobre la relación de Linda y Apolo. Lo cierto es que este fic iba a ser exclusivo de Romeo y Karinne, y no quise ahondar en más parejas; así que pido disculpas a las personas que querían leer algo sobre mi hijo y la hija de Genzo. A Linda la puse por ponerla, pero ahora es un personaje muy importante para mí Así que lo más seguro es que leáis más cosas sobre ella más adelante, y por supuesto tendrá un perfil completito para que la conozcáis mejor.**_

_**Ahora los créditos:**_

_**Ken Wakashimazu y Kojiro Hyuga, y demás personajes de CT que hayan podido ser nombrados en este fic, pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.**_

_**Karinne y Apolo Hyuga (mis hijos), Vanessa dos Santos y Linda Akemi Wakabayashi, son personajes inventados por mí. Exceptuando a Linda, que aunque sea un personaje mío originalmente, será compartido con una de mis mejores amigas (Esther), quien será la mamá de ella.**_

_**Aly Vieri y Romeo Wakashimazu, son personajes creados por mi amiga Aly.**_

_**Y por último, los agradecimientos:**_

_- __ALY__: ¿Qué puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya en estos…2 ó 3 años que nos conocemos? (no quiero sonar repetitiva). Jiji como pasa el tiempo, y aún no nos conocemos en persona, no puede ser ¿eh? P Bueno AMIGA mía, (AMIGA en mayúsculas porque eres de las pocas personas a las que puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que eres mi amiga) muchas gracias por aguantarme, por leerme, por quererme... Y por supuesto por dejarme escribir locuras como éstas con tus personajes (jiji siento si me paso un poco n.n); Romeíto lindo (estoy encantada con mi yerno, se nota ¿no? P)._

_Jaja a ver qué se me ocurre para el día de San Valentín de este año, jaja que ese día no puedo dejar de escribir cositas P (2006: "¿A qué saben los besos?" 2007: "Un San Valentín pasado por agua" 2008: ¿qué será..será? Jajajaja, si tienes alguna idea, ya sabes, disponible estoy D)._

_Otra vez…¡¡¡GRACIAS MIL AMIGA MÍA!!!_

_- __ESTHER__: Wow, me quedaría corta con lo que podría decirte AMIGA (otra personita a la que SÍ puedo llamarla AMIGA con mayúsculas). Aún no me creo que después de un año pudiese volver a hablar contigo, cómo lloré cuando leí tu respuesta a mi e-mail hace un par de meses…No me lo creía T.T_

_Gracias por seguir ahí después de tanto tiempo, por todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos años, y por supuesto estos últimos meses . Por el regalito de cumple, que cuando estemos juntas quiero que me lo firmes D (por supuestoooooo, no quiero que pase de este año el poder vernos personalmente, eso va por ti también Aly D y si este año no puede ser, que sea el siguiente, pero que podamos conocernooooos T.T). Es importante para mí el saber que JAMÁS vas a darme la espalda ni nada por el estilo, sabes lo que he pasado, por ciertas personas (rabia me da hasta recordarlo ¬.¬), que me han dejado de hablar, pero ¿para qué quiero 20 amigas "infieles"? prefiero tener 2 ó 3 amigas, muy poquita pero saber que SÍ me queréis de verdad._

_¡¡¡Mil besos a las dos y abrazooooooooos grandoteeeeees!!!_

_- Y por supuesto. Agradecer a todas las personitas que han leído éste mi fic . tanto en en el foro de CT, en el foro de NASH, y por supuesto en mi forito. Siento no agradecer personalmente, porque después de tanto tiempo ni me acuerdo de todas las personas que lo han leído._

_Gracias a tods por haber seguido mi locura de fic . Espero que me sigáis leyendo en próximos proyectos._


End file.
